


Gold Haven

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Teddy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, Domestic Fluff, Fate, Fluff, Gold Haven is a fictional place, Good Theo Raeken, LITERALLY, M/M, Roommates, Theo and Liam reuinite, Theo is Teddy now, Vampires, Vampires hate werewolves, the kind you eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: It was so weird how easy it was with Theo even though to everyone else he was like a completely different person. He went from evil, hot Stud Muffin to cute, nerdy barista with a muffin top. Theo had been what the Dread Doctors needed him to be but he wasn't really himself. Liam had gotten to know the real Theo, even helped him discover who that was when they'd lived together the first time. But even then, Theo would still revert back to what he was comfortable with. Now, Theo was just himself. While Teddy might have been a persona he'd developed to try and get away from his past, it was really a reflection of who he'd always been on the inside. Theo just didn't know it yet.“So when are you gonna tell me how it happened?” Theo asked Liam after a long silence of them getting lost staring into each other's eyes. “How you became an Alpha. I'm guessing that since the pack hasn't been the most accommodating about it and since it only happens once every one hundred years that it's not because you're a True Alpha.”





	Gold Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you guys like this series or not but I think it's really cute so I wanted to continue it. I'm just going to continue leaving it open-ended though so I don't have to leave anyone hanging. I hate that feeling.
> 
> Lots of fluff, that's basically all this is. Doesn't really feel like TW but hey, this is in the future and people change.
> 
> I hope you like the little snit bits of background I give about what happened while Theo was gone and how Liam became an alpha. 
> 
> Enjoy

When Theo pulled up to Liam's house, Theo was surprised to find that the rest of the pack wasn't there. It was just Mason and Corey helping Liam pack up. Theo suspected Liam had asked the rest of them not to come. Hopefully in a nicer way though.

Theo greeted them as he walked up to the garage where there were boxes and furniture pieces. He was just in time for refreshments. Corey had prepared lemonade for them and Mason's mom made Liam some shortbread cookies as a departing gift. They were probably the best cookies in the universe as far as Theo was concerned.

“Is this your new car?” Theo asked pointed to the 2001 Toyota 4runner on the driveway that was already packed with a bunch of boxes.

“It's new to me,” Liam said before gesturing to his old beat up vehicle in the side yard. “The engine literally fell out of my old one.” Sure enough, there were remnants of what was left of the engine sitting behind the vehicle. So his new car was definitely a step up even if it wasn’t the best.

Theo hummed examining it. “It's in good shape for being over twenty years old.”

“Yeah. It's weird driving something that doesn't fall apart every time you pull into the driveway,” Liam joked. “Not that you would know anything about that since you've got a big, fancy new truck.”

Theo scoffed and looked at his truck. “For your information, it's seven years old and I actually do have to take it into the shop every once and while.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Let's finish packing. I told my landlord we'd be there in a couple hours to sign the papers and make it official.” That was the nice thing about living in a small town: things didn’t have to be official for you to start committing.

And packing was fun. Theo enjoyed catching up with Mason and Corey. Liam never told him they were engaged to be married. Liam never even said anything about them still being together. But it was a good fit and Theo was happy for them.

Liam's dad came home for the last of the packing, taking care of a few last minute things before pulling his boy into a hug. He told him to be safe and reminded him that he would always be there if he needed him. He also told him to come home for the holidays. Then he talked to Theo too, asking him to keep an eye on Liam for him. It seemed like he was completely clueless to their relationship. Which he probably was since Liam wasn't that great at communication.

But Theo happily agreed to watch out for Liam and soon enough they were on their way to Gold Haven, California (fictional place), a small town an hour north of Beacon Hills. There were only two grocery stores in town and the rest was full of little boutiques, shops, and restaurants with little apartments above them. The buildings in town were all about a century old, give or take. But slowly, every one of them was being updated.

Liam's apartment was above the salon a block from the cafe Theo worked at. Liam knew it was going to be very small but it was all he could afford at a new teacher's salary. And he was never into fancy things.

Theo and Liam spotted a woman who fit the landlord's description with a piece of paper in her hands. Things took a bad turn there. Liam went to shake her hand but she took a step back and … did he hear a hiss? Liam heard Theo sigh and felt a hand on his arm pulling him back. Theo stood in front of him and spoke very clearly to the lady. “Look, lady. We don't want any trouble. But there was an agreement-”

“That was when I thought he was human,” she hissed, her irises as black as coal, something that signified her kind.

Theo rolled his eyes. “And I thought your kind was supposed to be more evolved, above primitive discrimination?”

She crossed her arms and nearly pouted, huffing when Theo flashed his eyes at her. “No dogs are allowed in my building,” she said firmly.

Theo was about to argue with her, possibly start a fight but Liam cleared his throat and silenced him. He looked at her and nodded. “I'm sorry we make you uncomfortable. But as long as you feel that way, I think I'll pass on the apartment.”

~~~

Theo parked his truck on the garage below his apartment. The cafe had originally been a very large house so the two car garage was part of the deal with the apartment. Which meant Liam could park right next to him while they figure out what to do. “So what's your plan now?” Theo asked Liam once he got out of the car.

“I don't have one,” Liam said with a shrug. “I wasn't expecting things to go down like that.”

Theo smirked. “Well, my apartment does get pretty lonely at night. And it wouldn't kill me to split the rent in half.”

Liam sighed, scuffing his feet on the garage floor. “Theo,” he said as if he were about to make a point but he gave up and just shook his head at the insufferable chimera.

“Look,” Theo said. “I know us moving in together could be kinda stupid considering what happened between us last weekend but I don't think you have another option. Besides, we both know that you would have ended up spending the night at my place half the time anyways. Now it'll be like old times, right across the hall from each other. Except we don't have to sneak around your parents this time.”

Liam rolled his eyes. Yeah. Back in the day, he and Theo fooled around. No one knew but them. As far as everyone else was concerned, Theo just lived at Liam's as some sad pity case. But Theo was always more to Liam than a pity case. They really cared about each other but the timing just wasn't right. Liam was about to leave for college and the pack was just so resentful towards Theo. Theo made it easy on both of them and wrote what happened between them off as them ‘having fun’. It was definitely fun but it was never just fun.

“Come on,” Theo said. “I'll even pay your half for the first two months to let you get on your feet.”

“You're not paying my half of the rent.”

“Does that mean that you're moving in?”

“How will your landlord take it?”

“My landlord doesn't even know that werewolves exist so he isn't going to kick you out before you're even in,” Theo assured him. “I'll talk to him. But for tonight, you're staying at my place as a guest.”

Liam sighed before giving in. “Fine. But I'm not moving in yet.”

“It's up to you, Little wolf,” he said putting his hands up in defense, a smile on his face. Maybe moving in was a bit fast but they could be roommates, couldn't they? Even if they were also exploring what other possibilities there were with their relationship. “You hungry?”

“I'm starving,” Liam said.

Theo chuckled. “I can tell. You seemed a bit hangry. So what are you hungry for?”

Liam leaned against Theo's truck and sighed like he was thinking but you could tell he wasn't all there with everything that had happened that day. “I just really want a cinnamon roll.”

~~~

“I can't believe they put bacon in them,” Liam said as Theo plopped the bag of cinnamon rolls onto his rickety, old kitchen table.

“The Gold Haven bakery is the best bakery. The cafe uses their bread to make sandwiches. And a lot of the time they'll give away whatever bread doesn't sell on time so I'll take it home and make something with it,” Theo said all this as he warmed up two Maple Bacon Cinnamon Rolls in the microwave. “Or just eat it.”

Liam stared at Theo while he was bent over slightly, leaning his strong arms against the counter while he watched the cinnamon rolls and making sure they were just warm enough to melt the frosting a little. Liam caught himself staring at those buns of Theo's and not the ones the bakery had given him. Well, he was sure all that bread played a part in shaping that ass.

The microwave door opened and Theo spun around with a played full of cinnamon rolls. Liam's eyes quickly met Theo's and his cheeks turned red. He'd been caught staring.

Theo cleared his throat and sat down, playing it cool and acting like the cinnamon rolls were more important. Theo grabbed a fork and cut out a bite before turning to Liam and shoving it towards him. Liam saw the expectant look on his face like maybe the cinnamon rolls were more important to him than the fact that he’d been checking out his ass.

So Liam took the fork and ate the piece on it. All kinds of flavors burst through his mouth. The salty savoriness of the bacon accompanied by the sweet, spiciness of the maple and cinnamon were a match made in heaven when they were artfully crafted with some of the softest, freshest dough he'd ever had.

The cinnamon rolls were more important.

And now Liam seemingly forgot all about Theo. They just devoured those cinnamon rolls like there was no tomorrow. Each of them eating three before plopping on the couch and moaning. “That was amazing. I can't believe we ate all six of them.”

“This is why I'm fat now,” Theo told Liam. “So much bread.”

“Mm. You're not fat,” Liam said looking at him confused. He did look a little different but… he wasn't fat, was he? Ok. Maybe a little less lean but he definitely wasn't fat. And he was certainly cuter that way. It fit his new persona better. Teddy: glasses, beard, greasy brown locks, and a thick build with a very squishy butt. “Your ass is definitely fatter though.”

“I'm not the only one who beefed up,” Theo said flirtatiously before he playfully squeezed Liam’s biceps. “Little wolf isn't so little anymore. You definitely grew into Big Alpha dog now. So big and strong. You're scary,” he teased.

It was true. Liam had somehow managed to match Theo in height and stature. He just looked a little denser and less squishy than the barista.

It was so weird how easy it was with Theo even though to everyone else he was like a completely different person. He went from evil, hot Stud Muffin to cute, nerdy barista with a muffin top. Theo had been what the Dread Doctors needed him to be but he wasn't really himself. Liam had gotten to know the real Theo, even helped him discover who that was when they'd lived together the first time. But even then, Theo would still revert back to what he was comfortable with. Now, Theo was just himself. While Teddy might have been a persona he'd developed to try and get away from his past, it was really a reflection of who he'd always been on the inside. Theo just didn't know it yet.

“So when are you gonna tell me how it happened?” Theo asked Liam after a long silence of them getting lost staring into each other's eyes. “How you became an Alpha. I'm guessing that since the pack hasn't been the most accommodating about it and since it only happens once every one hundred years that it's not because you're a True Alpha.”

Liam sighed and looked up at the ceiling, his head still resting on the back of the couch. “There was a rogue Alpha going through Beacon Hills and it was up to me to stop him. Scott asked me to wait until he got back but I didn't listen and the Alpha was stronger than me so I had to do everything I could to overpower him but…”

“But you're lot stronger than you thought you were,” Theo finished for him.

Liam nodded. “I killed him. When Scott found me I was covered in blood and… I was so consumed by my anger. I just… I wish I could've been stronger than my anger. I hurt Scott pretty bad…” Liam shook his head, curling up onto the couch hugging his legs.

Theo scooted closer so that he could press himself against Liam comfortingly. “Why were you angry, little wolf?”

Liam shrugged. “Everything. I mean, I was just holding everything in for so long I finally broke. I was mad at Scott for leaving and that's why I attacked him. And it wasn't like before. Scott wasn't my Alpha anymore and a pack can’t have two alphas. I wasn't a part of his pack and I think that made me the most upset.”

Theo put an arm around Liam’s shoulder and scratched his head. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you’re mom died,” he said sincerely. “If I had known…”

Liam turned to look at him, eyes glossy and he smiled at him sadly but there was still so much happiness and hope in that smile. “But we’re here now,” Liam said quietly. “And we’re together. That’s all that matters, right?”

Theo sighed. If only it could really be that simple. “And where exactly are we, Liam? I mean… with us? We haven’t talked about it…”

Liam’s lips twitched as he thought. Finally, he replied with “We can’t just pick up where we left off, Theo.”

Theo nodded his head in consideration before he came to the conclusion, “You’re right. It’s nothing like last time. It’s completely different. We’re not the same guys who fooled around with each other senior year of high school.” Then Theo smiled, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Theo Raeken was blushing. “And you’re my alpha now.”

Liam felt something inside him when Theo called him his Alpha. It wasn’t being called an alpha though. Liam wasn’t moved by that. But Theo said he was his alpha, Theo’s alpha. That ignited that fire that had burnt out when he’d realized he didn’t have a pack of his own anymore.

And Theo felt himself getting lots in those eyes of Liam’s.

One minute they were blue. In the past, those eyes had given Theo so much peace, reminding him of the sky and the ocean. But recently, those eyes didn’t hold the same hope; they were cold like a rainy day, sad.

The next minute, they were red. Those eyes used to be yellow, reminding Theo that Liam was fierce like lightning. But Red. Red was power. So much power. Theo used to thirst for that power more than anything but now all he could do was be overwhelmed by it.

And then the red was gone. Back to blue. But not that sad blue Theo had been seeing recently. They were more like they used to be, hopeful and free. But fierce like an ocean, a still fierce. And Theo was willing to give everything to Liam without even stopping to think about it. He would do anything for Liam.

“We need to take it slow,” Liam said, breaking Theo out of his trance. “It’s been five years since we’ve known each other. There’s a lot we missed.”

It took Theo a moment to process. He’d just been so lost in those eyes and ready to jump right in, he hadn’t been willing to considering taking it slow. “We’re a pack now, Liam. There’s no taking it slow. We’ve already crossed that line.”

“I mean-” Liam sighed, embarrassment clear on his face. “I mean, we should go out on dates, Theo. Get to know each other again before we make that kind of commitment. And before I tell my dad and my friends. That way I can tell them that we’re the real deal.”

Theo smiled at Liam’s embarrassment and grabbed up his hand, squeezing it. “Liam, you can take all the time you want to accept it but we are the real deal.” Then he brought Liam’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. “You’re the one I want to get it right with.”

Liam smiled sheepishly, squeezing Theo’s hand. He sighed.

“What?” Theo asked him, knowing Liam had something on his mind.

“Did you know that my mom knew about us?”

Theo furrowed his brows in surprise before he shook his head and huffed. “Of course, she knew.”

Liam smiled. “After you left, she had tried to get me to tell her so we could talk about it but I never did. She waited to talk to me about it until she was in the hospital. Said we weren’t as subtle as we thought we were. But still subtle enough that Dad never caught on.”

And that was one of Theo’s biggest regrets: he hadn’t been there when Liam’s mother passed away. She was the closest thing Theo ever had to a mom and he wasn’t there. He didn’t even know she had died until Liam told him the week before. He visited her grave and paid his respects to her, telling her he regretted not seeing her one last time. He wished he could’ve said goodbye.

“I laughed and told her that we were just fooling around and having fun cause I didn’t want her to feel sorry for me but she could always see right through me,” Liam said, sadness in his voice. “I don’t know how she knew it but she knew we’d be together again someday. Told me not to give up on you, that you were out there somewhere growing into yourself and when the timing was right, you’d be there. I don’t know how she knew.”

A tear rolled down Liam’s cheek.

“I was so mad at you for leaving. So mad you weren’t there when my mom was sick. You weren’t there when she died. You weren’t there when I became an alpha and lost my pack. I was so angry. But not having you for two of the biggest tragedies in my life was exactly what I needed to overcome my anger,” Liam assured Theo and himself. “Not having you around sucked but it made me stronger than my anger. And even though we were apart for a while, it brought us back together when we were ready to be the best versions of ourselves for each other.”

Liam sniffled.

“I don’t know how she knew.”

Theo smiled sadly. “I’m sure it was just a hunch. But I’m glad she was right.”

“Me too,” Liam said, snaking an arm around Theo’s waist and pulling him as close as he could. “So do you think we should contact your landlord today?”

Theo pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “Yeah. I’ll try and reach him in a little bit. Hopefully, he answers. He’ll probably be expecting to meet you. He’s kinda old fashioned like that.”

“Not… too old fashioned, right?” Liam asked skeptically.

“I don’t know him that well,” Theo said. “But he doesn’t need to know that we’re more than friends. And once he finds out you’re a teacher, he’ll probably be happy to have you.”

“Why?”

“Cause he’s the administrator for Gold Haven School District. He wouldn’t want to put any of his teacher’s out on the street,” Theo said with a smirk. “God knows he’s desperate for teachers. No one wants to move here for a teaching job. He actually offered me a coaching job. I told him that I don’t know anything about sports and he still offered me the job.”

“Wow. To ask you to be a coach? He must be pretty desperate,” Liam teased. Theo was never a sports guy. In fact, he hated sports.

“Shut up.” Theo stood up from the couch pressing the call button and walking towards the kitchen, giving Liam a nice view of his ass. “Hey. Ronald, this is Teddy. I wanted to talk to you about something. Is now a good time?”

Liam smiled and shook his head at how easy it was for Theo to refer to himself as Teddy. He was never going to get used to that. Bet he could really get used to the view of Teddy from behind.

“Great. So I was wondering if you’d be alright with me having a roommate?”

Liam stood up and followed Theo over to the window, peeking out onto the street below them. In Gold Haven, it was just a normal day. A few cars and trucks every minute or two would turn around the corner. There weren’t very many visitors during the week. Theo had told Liam that people came through a lot on the weekends on their way to campgrounds a little further up the mountain. On certain weekends of the year, the town was actually pretty busy, full of tourists passing through or happy campers looking for a good place to eat.

“Yeah. Actually, an old friend of mine was moving to town today but the apartment fell through. I’m letting him crash here as a guest for a couple days but I wanted to see if…”

Maybe Liam could get used to this place. Gold Haven seemed like a sweet little town. Though the one vampire he’d met so far hadn’t been very welcoming, the rest of the people seemed to very accommodating.

“Great. I’m sure you’ll like him. He’s the new teacher at the High School.”

A little place like this was good for laying low and starting over. And Theo was the perfect person to do that with. Well, Teddy was.

Liam smiled at Theo who was still on the phone talking to his landlord. He tugged on Theo’s shirt and pulled them flush together, pressing their foreheads together, waiting patiently for Theo to hang up the phone.

He chuckled when he heard the man on the phone ask about coaching and Theo just smiled. “I’ll talk to him about it.”

Liam was less patient now, nuzzling his nose into Theo’s cheek and pecking at his lips.

“Ok. I’ll talk to you later, Ron.”

Then right when Theo hung up, Liam was on him, suck at Theo’s lips, nipping at his tongue. Theo pulled back, pushing at Liam’s chest. It wasn’t that Theo didn’t enjoy it, it just seemed a little out of nowhere, especially since Liam just talked about taking it slow.

“Hey,” Theo said, a bit of a playful warning in his tone.

“I love you,” Liam blurted out, snaking his arms around Theo’s waist and tugging them tighter together.

Theo smiled. “I love you, too.”

Liam got a mischievous look in his eyes, the only warning Theo had before he was swept off his feet and slammed onto the kitchen counter. Liam kissed him. It was like they were teenagers again when they snuck around and had fun together.

Theo chuckled and pushed Liam back gently. “Not that I don’t like it but what’s this all about, huh?”

Liam bit his lip and leaned back, looking at Theo with a new found excitement. “Nothing,” he said, looking down when he realized it was a flat out lie. He huffed and looked up at Theo, looking so much like that pup he’d abandoned all those years ago, so full of hope and innocence. “I’m just happy, really happy, for the first time in a long time. And I don’t want to take it for granted.”

Theo sighed in content, pulling Liam in towards him with his shirt. He kissed him on the lips, which tasted like those glorious cinnamon rolls from the Gold Haven Bakery. Maybe Gold Haven served as a sort of safe haven for him while he was gone but Liam was his real safe haven. He could escape his past by leaving Beacon Hills but he couldn’t move on and be happy until he had Liam.

“I’m happy too.”

 


End file.
